The embodiments herein relate to elevator braking systems and, more particularly, to a protection assembly for an elevator braking assembly speed sensing device, as well as a method of protecting a speed sensing element of an elevator system.
Elevator braking systems may include a safety braking system configured to assist in braking a hoisted structure (e.g., elevator car) relative to a guide member, such as a guide rail, in the event the hoisted structure exceeds a predetermined velocity or acceleration. Some braking systems include an electronic safety actuation device that relies on an optical speed sensing device to detect a car running speed relative to the guide rail. In some cases, it may be possible for material to be present on the guide rail. For example, concrete, cement, debris or the like may build up on the guide rail, such as during a period of elevator installation, especially during the building construction phase. Materials on the guide rail may cause damage to, or reduced operability of, the speed sensing device.